ptsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Strom is Coming
'A Storm Is Coming ' the storm is coming is a PTS story building up to the death of a hero and is almost twice the length of a normal PTS story Plot The story starts with The Kirston Technomaster and Kirsty looking over the earth from the kirston flagship. the technology master expains to kirsty that he is control of half the world's goverment. Suddenly he is stabbed from behind as Eddie Crooks enters the room ready to foil the Kirston plan. When Kirsty shouts for the guards a pair of Tedarians run in who have been posing as the Kirston guards who are on Eddie's team. Another Kirston runs in the room and tells Kirsty that a large shuttle is heading for the kirston Flagship, before Eddie shoots the Kirston. The shuttle smashes in the kirsrton cruiser and Woz Rolland and a squad of PTS troops pile out. The Kirston flagship goes on read alert as the PTS squad hide a pair of bombs inside the Kirston Flagship's engine: a supersonic bomb and a large nuclear bomb, set to go off a minute apart. The Kirstons then find the PTS quad and chase them thorugh the engine room. Eddie locks Kirsty's room off from the rest of the ship and contacts another large Kirston ship that has Tyler and Brinloch aboard. he tells them that if they come over to Kirsty's ship he will end the war diplomatically with them. Tyler and Brinloch do so willingly and arrive on Kirsty's ship where the two Tedarians (Derek and Steve) let them in. As soon as Brinloch gets in he pulls out two swords but then decides to eject the entire room out into space but Tyler stops him. At that moment, Woz, the only surviving member of the squad runs in being chased by Kirstons and grabs Eddie and pulls him into the escape pod followed by Derek and Steve. meanwhile kirston engineers find the bomb and order an abandon ship. Kirsty, Brinloch and Tyler get in an espcape pod and leave seconds before the ship is destroyed. When the PTS heroes return they are given medals of honour and Jazz Rolland brags he has loads of Medals of honour to Woz. The Squidgies are really jealous when they see Derek and Steve get medals of honour. Ellie is really proud of Eddie for getting his medal of honour. George Toddul then sends the cuddle gang to Kirstania to assasinate Kirsty, and secretly Jazz Rolland sends Drek and Steve to Kirstania to assasinate Tyler. The cuddle gang land and quickly infiltrate Kirsty's palace. meanwhile Derek and Steve set up a sniper rifle above Tyler's kirston senate and Dreek starts a 10 second count down. The cuddle gang arrive at Kirsty's private chmabers but Brinloch is in the way. Squidgy and Squidgy engage him in combat as Kirsty contacts Hamish to tell him she is leaving Kirstania. Ellie runs in and sees Hamish just as Steve shoots down Tyler Category:PTS stories